Generally, containers may be described as virtual environments providing portability to a set of encapsulated applications. Such containerization platforms may help simplify environment standardization, so that the deployment of applications may be instant. An example containerization platform may include Docker®, which may use a feature known as an overlay file system to implement a copy-on-write process that stores any updated information to a root file system of a container, compared to the original image on which it is based. Each container may be an image with a readable/writeable layer on top of many read-only layers. These layers (also called intermediate images) may be generated when the commands in the Dockerfile are executed during the Docker image build.